Hermano
by Jess18666
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si tu hermano no es en realidad quien solía ser? Quería hacer algo donde Dib y Gaz se llevaran bien, y de preferencia donde Dib no actuara como el típico niño que no se defiende... Salío algo raro. Debo advertirles que yo jamás he escrito nada y que esto lo hice en mi aburrimiento en el trabajo. PD: Ya saben que Invasor Zim no es de mi propiedad.


Era una mañana soleada, y como de costumbre Gaz se levantó por el sonido irritante de su alarma. Joder de verdad odiaba tener que ir a la universidad y ver a toda esa gente preocupada por lucir bien y coquetear con otras personas con el cerebro igualmente pequeño que el de ellos, maldijo por lo bajo cuando comenzó a buscar su ropa para luego caminar hacia la ducha, quizás un baño le ayudaría a quitarse ese mal humor mañanero.

Una vez que hubo terminado de cambiarse, cepillo rápido su cabello y se miró al espejo, era una adolecente bastante bonita, cabello largo, ligeramente ondulado, figura delgada, alta, piel blanca. Cualquiera la confundiría con alguna modelo o incluso con alguna muñeca bastante realista. Termino de comprobar que se viera los suficientemente bien, salió de su habitación y giro la vista hacia el cuarto de Dib, "¿dónde diablos estaba su hermano?" pensó, había mucho silencio como para que el estuviera en la casa, y más aún, él nunca se levantaba tarde, podría ser molesto cuando quería, pero realmente no era irresponsable, suspiro y se acercó a su puerta.

"**Dib, juro por Dios que si me haces llegar tarde a la escuela por esperarte te arrepentirás de tener una hermana."** Dijo en tono bastante alto y amenazante para que pudiera escucharla.

Hubo silencio, nada, ni murmullos, ni ruidos de algún tipo de vida en la habitación. Esto irrito aún más a Gaz quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"**Quizá está en la cocina"…** Dijo para sí misma y luego suspiro.

Sabía perfectamente que no estaba ahí ya que no había ruido en la casa, pero tampoco quiso darle importancia, bajo las escaleras, y si, no había nada, todo estaba en silencio. Ignorando el hecho de que su estúpido hermano seguramente durmió fuera por alguna de sus locas cosas paranormales, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrirla, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"**¡Gaz! ¡Joder, que susto me diste, espera no te vayas sin mí!." **Grito Dib quien venía llegando a su casa, esquivaba a Gaz y subía corriendo las escaleras para ducharse rápido.

Gaz no pudo saber si había visto bien, no era raro que Dib se pasara noches fuera de la casa y si es verdad que en ocasiones llegaba golpeado y sucio por quien sabe qué cosa, pero esta vez no sólo se veía sucio, sino que también pudo ver marcar en sus brazos, parecían rasguños e incluso juro a ver visto un poco de sangre en su cacheta y su camisa. Frunció el ceño ante esto, era desagrable pensar que quizá su hermano mato o hirió algún animal en sus búsquedas por lo paranormal, pero hizo caso omiso a esto.

En menos de 5 minutos Dib ya estaba al lado de hecha, duchado, limpio, con un cambio de ropa nueva y… o sí… otra chequeta con mangas largas que cubría cualquier evidencia de sus rasguños.

**-"¿Qué hiciste anoche?."** Pregunto ella.

**-"¿De qué hablas? Las misma cosas típicas, estaba buscando a Pie Grande, pero no me vas a creer, el realmente hizo una fiesta, donde invito a Hombres Lobos y…" **El chico calló, sabía que su hermana ya no le estaba prestando atención.

**-"Bien lo que sea, te veo en la hora del almuerzo."** Dijo Gaz cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela.

No sabía bien qué, pero sentía un cambio en Dib, recordó que se sentía igual después de que por algún motivo Zim regresara a su planeta, simplemente sentía que el ánimo de Dib era distinto, le molestaba pensar de más en su hermano, no es que no lo quisiera, prácticamente el cuido de ella mientras su padre no estaba en casa, y de hecho se había hecho ya un chico maduro, bastante alto y de buen ver, su cabello negro creció un poco, sus facciones se hicieran más claras, tenía un cuerpo tonificado por todas las veces que estuvo corriendo y peleando tras Zim y sus demás mounstros paranormales en su adolescencia, simplemente los niños Membrana parecían esculturas a la vista de los demás, lo único malo de ambo era esas personalidades tan problemáticas.

Después de sus horas en clases, al fin la hora del almuerzo, prácticamente fue la primera en salir, odiaba tener que estar rodeada de sus compañeros y el maldito maestro tan molesto durante tantas horas; se dirigió al comedor, pidió su comida rápido y se sentó en una mesa vacía.

**-"Hola Gaz."** Dijo Dib alegremente con su bandeja llena de comida.

**-"¡Hola Marica!."** Grito un chico rubio y alto a lo lejos, refiriéndose a Dib, acto seguido comenzó a reírse junto con sus amigos.

Generalmente, por no decir siempre, se burlaban de Dib, no sólo lo acababan de loco, si no también se burlaban que jamás había tenido una cita o tan siquiera lo hubiesen visto salir con una. Gaz suspiro, no sabía porque carajos su hermano nunca se defendía, al menos nadie se atrevía a mencionar o decir algo sobre ella, nadie tenía el valor. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar en todo eso su mirada se posó en Dib, quien ya se estaba levantando de su lugar y dirigiéndose al tipo que acaba de burlarse de él.

**-"¿Qué mierda Dib, a dónde vas?".** Grito Gaz mientras abría los ojos bastante sorprendida. Su hermano jamás había tenido tal asaña de enfrentarse a los tipos que prácticamente lo bulleaban todos los días. Lo vio ahí parado al lado del tipo quien prácticamente le sacaba una cabeza de diferencia a Dib, esperando que en cualquier momento el tipo lo golpeara en el rostro y después sus amigos siguieran su ejemplo, pero antes de que ella pudiese levantarse de su asiento, lo que vio no sólo la dejo a ella con la boca abierta, sino a todos los que estaban en el comedor. Dib había esquivado un puñetazo del tipo, para acto seguido tomarlo por el cuello estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa rompiéndole la nariz, incluso los amigos del sujeto se quedaron en shock, no esperaban eso, mucho menos del tipo al que prácticamente todo el mundo ignoraba y menospreciaba.

Gaz aun de pie en su asiento, intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar vio como Dib se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, parecía tan feliz, tranquilo, como cuando era niño y miraba su programa de televisión favorito. Llego, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

**-"¿Qué?".** Dijo él aun con una sonrisa. **–"Se lo merecía no?". **y continuo comiendo.

Sinceramente la hermana del chico pelinegro no supo que decir, aun no terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido, por un momento pensó que quizá seguía dormida, y era alguna clase de sueño bizarro, o peor aún, la comida quizá tenía algún tipo de droga o estaba echada a perder y ella estaba alucinando, quiso hablar, pero no logro decir nada, ni siquiera comió, sólo se quedó viendo de reojo a su hermano que comía felizmente su comida. La campana sonó, lo vio levantarse, le dijo algo, pero ella definitivamente no escucho lo que le dijo, todavía estaba bastante sorprendida.

A la hora de la salida, aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder, pensó en que toda la escuela ahora estaba hablando de como Dib al fin perdió la cabeza. Escucho pasos detrás de ella y giro la cabeza para ver a su hermano correr tras de ella para alcanzarla.

**-"Hola Gaz".** Dijo el pelinegro **–"¿Ya decidiste que quieres comprar?"** pregunto.

**-"¿De qué hablas?.** Pregunto ella aun intentado no pensar en el incidente de la tarde.

**-¿No me escuchaste? Te dije en el almuerzo que te compraría un videojuego ¿recuerdas?".** Contesto él aun con una sonrisa.

Bien, ahora si Gaz estaba asustada, no es que Dib fuera mal hermano, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un videojuego, generalmente eso lo hacía su padre, no él.

**-"¿Qué?"** Dijo ella.

**-"Si, un juego vas, maldita sea los juegas diario ¿qué hay de raro en que te compre uno?".** Contesto Dib.

Gaz frunció el ceño, definitivamente Dib estaba actuando como si fuera otra persona, no sólo por lo anterior ocurrido, sino porque tenía el valor de hablarle de ese modo a ella. Antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta, su hermano la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacía el centro comercial.

La actitud de Dib estaba comenzando a molestarla, ahora ella también pensaba que estaba loco, o quizá estaba desarrollando algún tipo de esquizofrenia o bipolaridad pensó ella, mientras aun veía a Dib. Pudo darse cuenta de que el veía una televisión donde se mostraban las noticias mientras esperaban su turno en la tienda de videojuegos. El televisor mostraba el brutal asesinato de 3 adolescentes la noche anterior, una chica y dos chicos jóvenes, que fueron encontrados con la garganta rebanada, los órganos de fuera por haber sido abiertos desde el pecho hasta el vientre, les había arrancado las uñas, los ojos, la lengua y toda su dentadura, sin duda, algo horrible e imposible de olvidar para el que encontró los cadáveres esta mañana.

**-"¿Horrendo no?, se supone que esta ciudad debería ser más segura que ya es una de las más ricas, ya sabes, por papá, pero parece que sigue siendo la misma basura que las demás". **Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a su hermano.

**-"Si, quizá sea algo paranormal ese caso".** Contesto él, aunque a diferencia de situaciones anteriores cuando hablaba de algo que pudiera tener que ver con algo paranormal, el no sonrío ni se mostraba interesado, tenía una mirada sería, y ojos vacíos, parecía un psicópata a punto de explotar.

**-Timbre-**

** -"¡Siguiente!"**. Grito el mostrador de la tienda, era su turno de pasar.

Ella había escogido un juego típico de zombis, realmente no le importaba que juego comprar, estaba más intrigada por la actitud tan jodidamente rara de Dib.

Caminaron a casa, hablado de cosas típicas de la escuela. Dib la dejo en la entrada de su casa, se disculpó con ella y le dijo que iría a investigar el lugar del crimen para ver si no era algún vampiro sádico disfrazado de mono quien asesino a esas personas. Gaz rodo los ojos sin decirle nada a su hermano, se dio la vuelta y antes de entrar a su casa escucho decir a su hermano.

**-¡Gaz!... No entres a mi habitación."** Dib gruño casi entre dientes con una mirada bastante fría y sería, pero desapareció casi en segundo agregando: **–"Es que tengo unos documentos e investigaciones sobre otra posible raza alienígena queriendo invadir la tierra, ya sabes".** Se despidió saludando con la mano y se alejó.

Habían pasado 1 hora desde que Dib dejo a Gaz en la casa, pero Gaz estaba en su sala, meditando si era o no factible entrar en la habitación de su hermano. Sería muy estúpido no haberse dado cuenta, que no sólo desde que llego había visto cosas raras en Dib, sino que también se veía que ocultaba algo. Se maldijo internamente por tener un pequeño y repentino… ¿miedo? A su hermano, no, sólo estaba confundida, si eso debía ser. Se levantó del sofá y camino en dirección al cuarto de Dib.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Gaz se molestó un poco al pensar que a veces Dib y su padre no parecían recordar que ella también era un genio más en la familia, se quitó un broche que llevaba en su cabello y lo inserto donde iría la llave, después de girarlo unos segundos se escuchó un "clic", bingo, la puerta estaba abierta. Asomo lentamente la cabeza en la habitación oscura, Dib no mentía, había papeles regados en toda la habitación sobre una posible raza nueva que volaba muy cerca de la Tierra, pero no era lo que ella buscaba, buscaba algo más, algo raro, algo que le pudiera decir porque carajo Dib estaba siendo tan raro. Comenzó a caminar con cuidado en la habitación, sabía cuan paranoico y observador se había vuelto su hermano a través de los años, sabía que si movía algo él se daría cuenta, y ahora mismo era lo que menos quería. Observo con cuidado cada papel que encontraba, sin tocar nada, investigaciones, algunos avances que hizo sobre una mutación que había probado con un hámster para volverlo más sigilos, tareas, etc. Algo llamo su atención, un recorte de un "mounstro" que cambiaba de forma a su gusto y se hacía pasar por gente conocida, para robar o asesinar, eran meros rumores. ¿Qué tan estúpido era pensar que su hermano no era su hermano?, entonces ella sin querer pateo algo debajo de la cama de su hermano, se agacho para ver que era. La ropa que su hermano usaba en la mañana yacía ahí, sucia aún, tomo la chaqueta y miro con más detalle, había sangre seca que se camuflaba con el cuerno negro, al moverla, se escuchó un leve ruido, había algo dentro de los bolsillos. Abrió el bolsillo del lado derecho, cuchillas, había cuchillas bañadas en sangre. Bien, esto no estaba siendo raro, estaba siendo escalofriante y bastante preocupante, con cuidado y un poco temblando abrió el bolsillo izquierdo, uñas, dientes y lo que parecía ser varios ojos viéndola. Gaz dejó escapar un grito y dejo caer la chaqueta al suelo, mientras el contenido de esta caía a la par.

**-"¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Puta mierda!, puedo lidiar con un padre ausente y un hermano raro, pero no con un hermano psicópata ¡Joder!". **Grito Gaz, mientras rápidamente intentaba colocar todo en su lugar, con suerte Dib no se ocuparía de eso hasta más tarde, y con más suerte aún no se daría cuenta de que ella había estado ahí. Salió rápido de la habitación y la cerro de golpe. Respiro agitada, asustada y temblando, memorizo si había dejado todo como estaba, y hasta donde ella recordaba todo estaba en lugar.

La noche anterior…

Dib caminaba por el bosque, había perdido de vista a la bestia que se disfrazaba de un vagabundo, estaba agitado, tenía frío y cuando su estómago gruño recordó no haber comido nada en todo el día. Intento no pensar en su cansancio y hambre, atrapar a este tipo era la prioridad, no podía dejar que siguiera asesinando a personas y haciendo pagar a otras por sus responsabilidades.

Miro hacia arriba y vio la luna llena iluminando las hojas de los árboles, saco una linterna, que para su desgracia, parecía ya no tener baterías, maldijo por lo bajo no haberla cargado los días anteriores, guardo la linterna en su chaqueta y siguió caminando, atento a cualquier ruido que escuchara, todo estaba en silencio, una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda, y para cuando él pudo voltear, algo lo golpeo.

Despertó, en un cuarto frío, con las manos amarradas detrás de su espalda con cadenas, cadenas en ambos pies y una en su cuello. Tembló de frío cuando una brisa entro de algún lado y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba, ni su camisa, ni su chaqueta, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía por el golpe anterior, cerró los ojos intentando recordar, cuando los abrió de golpe por un ruido que se acercaba a él. Miro a su alrededor intentando enfocar su vista, genial, tampoco llevaba lentes lo cual dificultaba aún más ver. Algo lo tomo por el cuello, lo tiro contra la pared haciendo que este gimiera de dolor y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta fue cortado en el pecho por lo que parecía ser unas garras filosas, Dib dejó escapar otro grito mientras sentía su sangre recorrerle el abdomen.

**"¡¿Quién eres?!".** Grito Dib a su captor intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía, podría ser lo que quisieran, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que ESO, sea lo que sea, lo viera sufrir.

La figura se acercó lentamente a él dejando que la poca luz de la luna que entraba de algún lugar le diera directamente a la cara, Dib dejó caer su mandíbula en señal de asombro, planeaba ver a un engendro delgado, alto con poco pelo y largas garras, no a… bueno él. Ahí parado frente a él estaba un sujeto idéntico a él, con su chaqueta y su camisa, usaba sus lentes y con una expresión triunfante y de felicidad en su rostro.

**-"Sabes, de todas mis presas nunca creí encontrarme con el hijo del científico más famoso y millonario del mundo, es casi un golpe de suerte".** Dijo el sujeto parado frente a él.

**-"¿Qué planeas hacer? ¡No creas que te dejaré irte con mi rostro así como así!".** Grito Dib, ahora se oía bastante molesto.

**-"¿Y qué harás? Apenas y puedes moverte, y con ese corte en el pecho que tienes, no tardaras mucho en desangrarte, mientras tanto, yo gozare de tu riqueza y tu vida cómoda."** Dijo el sujeto mientras sonreía y veía a Dib debilitarse por el frío y la pérdida de sangre. **–"Oh, y otra cosa, mientras estabas dormido investigue que tienes una hermana, bastante linda por cierto, creo que también me divertiré con ella".** Agrego el mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Dib en el piso que ahora parecía estar desmayado.

Después de un rato de haber escuchado ningún ruido alrededor, Dib levanto la cabeza intentando escuchar o ver si había alguien alrededor o cerca. Nada. Miro a su alrededor, y vio que las paredes donde él estaba esposado eran de madera vieja, pudo ver que incluso algunas polillas ya estaban empezando a comerse la madera, no iba a morir tan fácil, y mucho menos si se trataba de dejar a su familia a merced de algo que los podía asesinar fácilmente, Intento jalar las esposas pero se seguían resistiendo, con algo de fuerza y mucha suerte pudo romper la madera que sostenía las cadenas de sus manos. Ahora sólo faltaban las de sus pies y su cuello. Una vez que estos pedazos de madera se rompieran, pudo liberarse de las cadenas. Aun adolorido y mareado comenzó a caminar con cautela alrededor, no quería toparse con el bicho ese ahora que por fin estaba libre, pero definitivamente era urgente encontrar algo para que no se desangrara. Inspecciono el lugar con cuidado hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sólo. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver una escalera que lo dirigía hacia arriba, al parecer estaba en el sótano de una casa o cabaña vieja, miro alrededor había varios instrumentos de tortura alrededor, mucha sangre que parecía ser de años atrás en todo el lugar, cuando vio la pared en donde estaba amarrado se pudo dar cuenta de que no era el agua lo que había podrido la madera, si no sangre, retrocedió ahora dándose cuenta del olor a muerte que impregnaba el lugar. Se dirigió a la escaleras igualmente podridas para poder subir, ahora estaba totalmente seguro que esa casa había estado vacía como mínimo 5 años, observo el lugar mientras caminaba cada vez más mareado por la pérdida de sangre, encontró ropa tirada, para su gusto, era un poco… rara tal vez, tomo varias playeras que había ahí, eran de mangas largas y con dibujos y frases talladas en frente y por detrás, empezó a romper algunas para hacerse un torniquete en las heridas y acto seguido se puso una de esas camisas, era de manga larga, con rallas blancas y negras y una "Z ?" en la parte centro de ella. Daba igual, sintió como si alguien lo mirara y volteo rápidamente, para ver una figura de una hombre regordete sosteniendo una hamburguesa, bueno era una pequeña figura, no nadie raro, así que pensó que toda la situación lo dejaba nervioso y cualquier cosa lo molestaba, asomo hacía afuera su cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba en algún lugar lejos de su casa, en un vecindario pobre, de todos modos no es que como si fuera a salir por la parte de en frente. Vio salir de la casa de enfrente a un chico de aproximadamente 13 años, flaco, pálido, ojeroso y de cabello negro caminando por la acera con un oso de peluche en su mochila y la mirada perdida. ¿No era muy grande para llevar un oso de peluche a la escuela? Pensó, después sacudió su cabeza, tenía cosas más interesante e importantes que hacer.

Aun con dolor, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba el bosque y siguió su camino, para encontrar a su impostor y salvar a su hermana.

**-¡Hermanita ya llegue!.**

Gaz pego un brinco, se la había pasado la últimas 2 horas pensando en que hacer, si llamar a la policía, a su padre o investigar más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Dib entro a la casa con una caja de pizza grande y la dejo en la mesa.

**-"Ven."** Ordeno Dib señalando la comida.

**-"¿Para qué?"** Contesto Gaz intentado no parecer nerviosa.

**\- "Por la pizza Gaz, se supone que es tu favorita, intento cuidar a mi hermana menor, necesito que cooperes."** Contesto el exasperado y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Gaz camino lentamente a la mesa, observando a Dib abrir la caja y tomar una rebanada.

**-"Toma, come".** dijo Dib entregándole la rebanada.

**-"¿Tu no vas a comer?".** Contesto ella.

El negó con la cabeza y le acerco la rebanada a la boca.

**-"Vamos dí a".** dijo el sonriendo.

**\- "¡Maldición Dib, no soy una niña pequeña!".** Dijo Gaz bastante molesta mientras se alejaba de la rebanada de pizza y lo vio reír por su reacción.

** -"Esta bien, pero come, me la pase casi dos horas haciendo fila para que pudiera traerte algo de cenar, no voy a aceptar que no te comas aunque sea una rebanada".** Contesto Dib intentando parecer amistoso y feliz, pero en realidad se veía ansioso.

**-"No tengo hambre Dib, no te pedí que hicieras fila sólo por mí, no es mi problema".** Gaz se dio la vuelta para dejar a Dib junto a la pizza y dirigirse a su habitación cuando algo la freno de golpe, sintió que algo le sujetaba el brazo con bastante fuerza, tanto que podía sentir como le cortaba la circulación. Se giró para ver a su hermano, ahora con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

**\- "Te dije que comieras Gaz".** Dijo Dib el en un tono seco, sujetándola por la fuerza mientras la sentaba con bastante brusquedad en una silla.

Gaz intento manterse en calma, observando las reacciones de Dib, pudo ver que con la mano sobrante con la que la sujetaba ahora llevaba un cuchillo, su vista paso del cuchillo a Dib y de Dib al cuchillo. Este se dio cuenta y como si por arte de magia ocurriera volvió a sonreír.

**-"¡Oh Gaz! No te asustes, es sólo para cortar otra rebanada de pizza, después de todo una chica tan bella y hermosa como tu debe alimentarse bien ¿no?... Uh, quiero decir, debes estar sana, si eso, ahora come por favor".** Dijo él mientras la observaba.

A Gaz le pasaron mis cosas por cabeza, o su hermano estaba loco, o poseído, o ese no era su hermano, ya no sabía qué demonios creer, estaba entre intentar correr o comerse esa maldita pizza que sabe Dios qué es lo que tenía y porque quería con tanta insistencia que comiera. Su vista volvió a la pizza y luego su hermano.

**-"Ew… Am… Dib yo… estoy bastante agradecida de que me cuides, ya sabes, papá nunca está y tú siempre has visto por mí, lamento mucho si he sido un poco ruda contigo todos estos años. En realidad estoy actuando así porque… ¡Te tengo un regalo y está debajo del sofá! No quería que te dieras cuenta, pero te hice enojar ahora y me siento bastante mal".** Mintió ella tratando de parecer bastante realista.

**-"¿Un regalo?".** Contesto Dib. **–"Gaz creo que el regalo puede esperar, la comida se va a enfriar". **Dib miro a su hermana, algo serio y confundido.

**-"¡Oh no! Dib nunca soy detallista y ahora que lo soy no quieres ver el maldito regalo."** Gruño Gaz.

**-"Bien, está bien, dime donde lo dejaste." **Dib bufo y se dirigió caminando al sofá.

**-"Agachate Dib, está ahí mira".** Contesto Gaz.

Gaz se acercó lentamente a Dib por la espalda mientras el buscaba el regalo, y antes de que se girara lanzo un golpe en dirección a su cabeza con un bate de béisbol, para su sorpresa Dib fue más rápido y no sólo detuvo el golpe en el aire, si no que la golpeo en el estómago mientras le sacaba el aire, Gaz gimió de dolor por el golpe, pero pudo recomponerse lo suficientemente rápido para correr en dirección a su cuarto. Dib estaba frente a ella bloqueando la entrada de la casa, pero todavía podía salir por la ventana de su cuarto si era lo suficientemente rápida. Mientras corría a las escaleras y subía, algo la hizo caer, Dib tomo su pie, ahora la expresión de su hermano no era de enojo, ella podía ver en sus ojos una furia psicópata en su mirada. Dib encajo un cuchillo en el tobillo de Gaz haciendo que esta gritara, pero se defendió pateándolo en la cara y cojeando se encerró en su habitación. Sabía que no le ganaría en fuerza a su hermano, pero era más ágil que él, estaba asustada, estaba temblando, le dolía como el infierno la herida de su tobillo, y el golpe en el estómago no ayudaba mucho, quería cerrar los ojos y llorar, dormir y darse cuenta que era sólo una pesadilla. Aunque no lo admitiera jamás, siempre vio a Dib como una figura en la cual confiar, confiaba en su hermano, sabía que si algo le ocurría a ella el estaría ahí para protegerla y cuidarla, nunca se imaginó que quizá el sería quien la asesinara, eso no tenía sentido. Jadeo, mientras escuchaba como algo pesado golpeaba su puerta, cojeo hasta su ventana y antes de salir, escucho un fuerte sonido y algo la tomo de la cintura para jalarla hacía atrás y golpearla contra el piso. Sintió como el aire se escapaba de su garganta mientras Dib tenía sus manos en su cuello asfixiándola, Gaz pateo y lo rasguño intentando quitárselo de encima. Una mano de su hermano libero su cuello para posarla sobre su pierna, mientras acariciaba sus piernas una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y pudo ver, como los ojos ahora de Dib se tornaba totalmente rojos, sin pupilas, y como sus dientas se afilaban, parecía algún tipo de tiburón en el cuerpo de su hermano. Y antes de que se diera por vencida y dejara de luchar aceptando su destino, escucho dos disparos y por fin pudo respirar de nuevo. Comenzó a toser, le lloraban los ojos y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, intento pararse pero le faltaba fuerza, sintió como alguien la ayudaba a pararse y la sentó en su cama, mientras intentaba escuchar una voz que la llamaba.

-¡"Gaz!."

-"¡Gaz! ¡¿Estás bien?!".

Abrió los ojos y vio a Dib parado frente a ella, golpeado y que debajo de su ropa se notaba que estaba sangrando, llevaba en una mano una pistola, mientras con la otra tocaba a Gaz en el hombro. Fijo su vista en la cosa que estaba tirada en el piso, ya no se veía como Dib, era un ser pálido grisáceo, ojos grandes completamente rojos, de su boca se notaban esos dientes de tiburón, y en sus manos habías garras largas y filosas en vez de dedos, yacía ahí inmóvil, muerto. Miro hacia Dib, quien la veía con preocupación en su rostro, y ella, sin querer y sin pensar en nada abrazo a Dib y comenzó a llorar hasta que se cansó, estaba muy asustada como para pensar. Pero tenía razón, su hermano iba a estar ahí para ella, cuando ella lo necesitará.


End file.
